Hell Reborn 2: Sera
by Shadow38383
Summary: Two girls are found in the forest and are rescued by Delta squad, but one of the girls has a few interesting things to say that lead to the discovery that their mortal enemies are still alive. A little connection is found with the two girls as well. Again, its really a tri-crossover. Final Fantasy, Bakugan, Gears of War. Parings in here PrixFab AnyaxMarc SamxBaird language warning.
1. Chapter 1

UPDATE: Fixed spacing

Hell Reborn 2: All doesn't mean all

Yeah I used my previous title and added a two. I decided to turn it into a series somewhat like final fantasy, you know multiple stories that don't actually have any connection to the previous except for maybe a character or item. Oh and, yes characters are ooc if they seem like it because I try but fail a lot in that area. You may get confused at the beginning as I kinda brought in too many characters at once...oops. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: For gods sake no one here (as far as i know) owns anything! i dont

"Owww...where the hell am I?" said a girl to no one. She looked around and was surprised to find herself in a small forest with her back to a giant boulder. "How did I get here?" she asked herself as she got up. The sound of a gun being readied behind her suddenly caught her attention.

"Well, well, well," said a man behind her, "looks like we got ourselves a fresh little cutie. How's about we have a little fun together, huh cutie?"

"I don't think so." she responded as she made a split and kicked the man in the chin. She was about to make a run for it when she was caught by one of the other guys. She began to struggle but only increased her fatigue.

"Hehe, how'd you know I like'em feisty?" said the man she kicked with a grin on his face. He was about to reach for her shirt when something caught his eye. "Well, today must be the luckiest day of my life." The man holding the girl turned his head to see what his friend was looking at. A girl with purple hair was behind them, with an assault rifle, with what appeared to be a chainsaw attached to it, in her hands.

"Let her go." she said to them.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to." the man responded.

"Hey, look at her neck." his partner observed. The man took a closer look and saw a necklace with figures attached in the shape of cogs.

"So, the Cog are recruiting little kids now?"

"Huh?" was the girl's response, "Cog? What's that?"

"Us." a voice came from behind her. She turned to come face to face with a man in armor, built, wearing a beanie, and the same gun as hers. Just when he came into view, four others followed. One was a dark skinned man, shaved head and the same gun as them. The second was a blond man, goggles on his head, and was carrying an assault rifle like her's but with a standard bayonet on the end instead. The third was a dark skinned woman, black short hair, and carried the same weapon as the blond guy. The last one was a blond woman, her hair was short as well, and had a rifle like her own.

"Let me deal with these stranded Marcus," said the blond guy to the man with the beanie, "I've been itching to get back at'em for what they did to Sam."

"Enough Baird." Marcus responded. Baird simply growled. "Now," Marcus turned his attention to the initial suspects, "are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" The man that had started everything immediately turned to shoot the girl with purple hair when the dark skinned man rushed up and tackled the man. Baird finished the job by planting the entire magazine into the man's skull.

"Nice one Cole." Baird complemented the man.

"Anytime baby, the Cole Train is always ready." Cole responded. The man holding the hostage girl let her go and made a break for it. The girl with purple hair ran after him, as the man turned while pulling out a pistol to shoot at her she revved the chainsaw and slammed it into the man. She pushed through with all she had and ended up going through him as he split in two and came out on the other side of him covered in his blood.

Letting out a sigh of relief she turned to the others, "Now that was refreshing."

She went back to them and that's when the previously hostaged girl spoke up, "Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" she cried.

"How about we start with your name?" Marcus replied.

The girl crossed her arms, "Fabia."

"Got a last name?" asked the girl with purple hair with a smile.

"Fabia Sheen, and you?" Fabia replied.

"Name's Prishe, well...just Prishe. I don't really have a last name." Prishe responded still smiling. Fabia returned Prishe's smile with her own and turned to the remaining people.

"Well?" she asked.

"Name's Marcus Fenix," Marcus responded, "That's Damian Baird." he pointed to Baird.

"Just call me Baird." he responded seriously.

"This is Anya Stroud." Marcus continued motioning to the blond girl beside him.

"Hey." she called with a wave of her hand.

"That's Samantha Byrne." Marcus pointed at the dark sinned girl beside Baird.

"Call me Sam." she replied.

"And last but never least, Augustus Cole." Marcus Motioned to Cole.

"Sup!" Cole greeted.

"Now that we're all introduce and are happily together," Baird commented sarcastically, "can we go back to base now!?"

"Probably best if we talk there anyway." Sam added. "I'll radio Carmine to bring the Centaur." Anya reported. Fabia Turned to Prishe while the others discussed what to do with them.

"So," she asked, "you with these guys?"

"Nope, woke up a few minutes ago and couldn't remember anything except my name." Prishe replied.

"Same here, but where'd you get the tags and gun?" Fabia asked.

"There was a man with the same armor as them nearby...dead..." Prishe responded looking down at the ground.

"Hey!" Baird shouted as he ran over to them, "Did you say you took a Gear's tags and gun!?"

"Yes.." Prishe replied shakily.

"Let me see the tags!" Baird demanded. Prishe removed the tags from her neck and gave them to Baird. His face dropped as he read the name and immediately turned into anger.

"Baird what's wrong?" Sam asked as she approached them.

"Jace is dead." Baird replied in a low tone. Sam simply froze as the others stopped their conversation upon hearing their comrade's name. "Was their anything else there Prishe?" Baird questioned.

"Not really, unless you count a giant hole nearby 'something'." Prishe replied.

"Impossible!" Baird whispered.

"Marcus, remember the unusual seismic activity we've been picking up in the readings?" Anya asked.

"How...how is this possible?" Marcus asked himself, "My father stopped this. My father wiped them all out along with the Lambent!"

"Umm...what are we talking about here?" Fabia asked.

"The Locust are still around." Baird responded as he made his hands into fists filled with rage.

The ride to base was an awkward one to Fabia. She felt like starting a conversation but the others didn't look like they were in a talkative mood. The driver was a man built like the other guys but wore an armored helmet so no one ever saw his face.

"Yo, Carmine, we almost there?" Cole asked the driver.

"About 10 more minutes." Carmine replied.

"So," Prishe asked Fabia, "I can assume you're not from around here either?"

"How would I know that?" Fabia asked, "I don't remember anything."

"Well maybe it's the fact that your clothes aren't common," Baird commented sarcastically, "or the fact that you're actually clean unlike the Stranded."

"Geese, what's his problem?" Fabia asked.

"Don't listen to him," Sam replied, "he's just mad because I ignored him this morning." She leaned in closer with a smile on her face and whispered into Fabia's ear, "I was just teasing him, making him think he did something wrong, the apology afterwards feels and tastes better." Fabia couldn't help but wonder at the double meaning in her words.

"Hey," Prishe asked, "This gun got a name?" She held up the rifle she had.

"You really aren't from around here," Baird commented, "That's a Lancer, least commonly known as the Modern Lancer. This, my friend," Baird explained as he held up his rifle, "is its predecessor the Retro Lancer. Not really as accurate but it packs a hell of a punch compared to the modern day Lancer."

"We're here!" Carmine shouted. Carmine Parked the Centaur with others and the groups began to pile out.

Fabia was about half way down when she heard Baird, "Hurry up already!" Baird gave Prishe a small shove, under estimating his strength, causing Prishe to fall on top of Fabia. Prishe felt a surge of peace and pleasure when they landed. She opened her eyes to realize that upon falling she accidentally dropped her lips into Fabia's. She broke the kiss and scrambled to her feet helping Fabia stand.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Baird pushed me and-" She was cut off when she realized that a crowed had formed at the start of their accident.

She could hear some random guy in the back of the crowd shout, "That's fuckin hot!" and other guys whistled.

Sam was the first to act, "What? Does this look like a show? Go back to what you were fucken doing!" People scrambled, running back and forth, colliding as they tried to run away. Sam shot a glare at Baird as he only gave an apologetic shrug.

Fabia was still frozen with surprise from the events until she noticed a hand being waved in front of her face. "Huh?" was all she could get to leave her mouth.

"Come on, we'll take you two to your temporary beds." Anya commented.

"Temporary?" Prishe asked.

"Well, we can't have two teens hanging around like nothing in the military section of the base." Anya replied.

"Hey, we can handle ourselves you know!" Fabia retorted as she snapped back from her trance.

"Take it up with Hoffman." Baird commented and as if on cue a man came up to them. He wore a military cap and was built like the rest. "Speak of the devil." Baird commented.

"That's why you never get promoted." Hoffman commented. "Now where have I heard that before?" Baird asked sarcastically looking over to Sam. Sam just smiled and turned back to a conversation she was having with Anya.

"Hey, Hoffman was it?" Prishe asked.

"Colonel Hoffman." He replied.

"I don't want to be thrown to the side like your civvies there." Prishe exclaimed as she pointed to some onlookers, "I want in with you guys."

"I second that." Fabia commented as she stepped up.

"No can do, your just too-"

"Hoffman," Marcus cut in, "Prishe is actually capable, we saw her annihilate a Stranded without breaking a sweat. I'm pretty sure Fabia can do just as well." Everyone looked at Marcus with curiosity. Hoffman thought deeply for a second.

After a while he spoke, "Fine, but you'll be responsible for Fabia and Baird will be responsible for Prishe."

"WHAT!?" Baird shouted.

"Sweet!" Prishe shouted jumping onto Baird's back and clinging to his neck, "Come on, let's get too eat!"

"Don't worry Baird I'll give you a hand, besides it's too early to leave you to take care of your new daughter." Sam teased.

"WHAT!?" Baird shouted again.

"I like it!" Prishe commented, "Come on 'dad' let's get to eat. Sam chuckled and Baird groaned but did as told if only because he was starving. Fabia followed them behind Marcus, bringing her hand to her lips and remembering the incident.

"Something wrong?" Anya asked quietly.

"I can't shake the feeling that I kind of enjoyed what happened." Fabia replied.

"Joining the military is kind of exciting at first but-"

"No, not that...I meant...what happened with Prishe...when she accidentally kissed me..." Anya couldn't hide the surprise in her face. "Keep this between us?" Fabia asked and Anya simply nodded.

Upon reaching the mess hall, Marcus was caught off guard as he reached for the last piece of bacon left, Prishe ran though at high speed and snatched it.

"Hey!" Marcus shouted. Prishe laughed and chomped down on the bacon.

"Prishe, quit eating all the food!" Baird shouted. Prishe was on a mountain of food fighting off Baird as he tried to steal the bacon she claimed since she got there. Baird finally managed to steal two strips and sat back down. Prishe pouted at the loss of her food and saw that only one strip remained in her plate. Fabia got an idea and began to sneak behind Prishe. Prishe was about to murder the last strip with her teeth and brought them together only to be met with pain and confusion.

"Oww! What the hell!?" she shouted and turned to see Fabia sliding her bacon strip between her lips and into her mouth. Fabia looked at her and gave her a smile and an apologetic shrug. Prishe couldn't tell what confused her more, the fact that she let her guard down for potential foodnappers, or the fact that it was Fabia who managed to take her food. _'Either way_,' she thought to herself, '_what Fabia did with the bacon strip was hot_.' Prishe gave Fabia a seductive smile that made her blush and turn away. '_Gotcha_.' Prishe thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Baird was taking advantage of Prishe's moment of distraction to chow down on the mountain of food that Prishe still had. Sam elbowed him in the ribs at first, but joined him in his thievery when he gave her one of Prishe's cupcakes. Note the sweet treat is super rare to come across in the mess hall as very few are made and the first ones in are usually the ones to take them.

Thing's continued with conversations flying here and there until a loud boom broke the light mood. At first people thought nothing of it. Marcus heard something familiar in the short silence. Something that would send any soldier out in fear to search for cover.

"MORTARS!" he shouted causing everyone to hit the floor and scramble for the exits. With deafening booms, the mortars slammed every building into crumbling slabs as people ran back and forth.

"Cole!" Baird shouted into his com.

"I know!" Cole replied thought the static, "Carmine and I are on our way to the attackers location and- HOLY FUCK! IT IS THEM!"

"Fuck! Baird shouted and switched his com to an open channel, "ALL GROUND FORCES, RED ALERT! THE LOCUST ARE STILL ALIVE! REPEAT, THE LOCUST ARE STILL ALIVE!"

Cole could be heard over the static of the com, "WHOO! It's go time baby! Come on, I got enough for all of yall! Ain't enough freaks to stop this man!" The main gate was blown away as Locust began to swarm the base.

"Hold them off!" Marcus shouted as everyone grabbed a weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE: Fixed spacing

Chapter two Invasion

"Hold'em off!" Marcus commanded as the Locust swarmed the base, relentlessly killing anyone in their way. Prishe charged in with a Retro and started impaling any of the Locust that she could with Fabia covering her while sawing though Grenadiers with the Lancer. Suddenly, Fabia felt a sharp pain in her back and felt herself being lifted. When she fell back the pain intensified as she landed on an object. Looking down she noticed that a Savage Drone had impaled her on the Retro. Tossing her to the side like garbage the Drone redirected its attention towards Prishe and charged at her. Fabia, managed to pull out her flame grenade and took aim.

Prishe turned to see the Drone too close to dodge. In an instant the Drone burst into flames screeching in pain as it tried to fight off the fire and fell to the ground. Prishe looked up to see Fabia's head fall back and hit the ground.

"Fabia!" Prishe shouted catching Marcus' attention. He turned to see Fabia on the ground bleeding out. Marcus and Prishe both charged toward Fabia mowing down every Locust in their way and dodging bullets. Prishe was stalled by a Boomer in her way. "Out of the way!" Prishe yelled as she revved the chainsaw and slammed it into the Boomer with all her strength.

The Boomer was unaffected and slammed his arm into Prishe's head making her falter a bit. Prishe quickly regained her footing and pushed harder on the Lancer. Blood began to spill from the Boomer like a water fountain. The Boomer began to panic and struggled to pull Prishe off. Prishe pushed harder and the saw finally ate though and Prishe emerged on the other side drenched in blood. Marcus reached Fabia before she did.

"Will she make it?" Prishe asked as she approached.

"Not sure, get her to the medical ward!" Marcus commanded. Prishe picked up Fabia in her arms and began to haul ass toward the medical ward while bullets whizzed past her. Bursting into the medical ward, Prishe was met with chaos as every doctor and nurse scrambled to help the wounded and patients screamed in agony, some of which were just there to avoid combat.

A sound caught her attention, "P...Prishe..?" She looked down to see Fabia looking up at her with eye's half closed.

"Hang in there," she said, "I'll get a doctor to help." Prishe shouted at each doctor passing her, but each one ignored her as they went to tend their patients. Irritated she exploded on the next doctor that was about to pass her like the others, "Hey! Fuckwad!" She yelled, "Get your fucken ass over here and save my friend, or so help me I will take my gun and shove it up your ass!"

The doctor clearly irritated turned and walked toward her and shouted back, "In case you didn't know, there are other's with a better chance of surviving than your friend, so suck it up!" he turned back and Prishe followed him carrying Fabia. Prishe looked at Fabia and knew that time was running out fast. Prishe quickly put Fabia in an empty bed and ran over to the patient of the doctor she yelled at earlier and with everything she had, she thrust her hand through the patient and out the other side. His blood made a sickening splash as it hit the floor.

Prishe pulled her arm out letting the patient drop dead to the floor and turned to the doctor, "I'd say every person in here has the same chances as my friend now," she said to him, "because every patient you attend, I will kill until you help her, and if she dies because you were to stubborn to help her I will tear your head off AND EAT IT!" The doctor (and everyone else in the room for that matter) was scared shitless and complied with her demands rushing with a few nurses to help Fabia. Prishe lifted her arm and saw it covered in blood, the Boomers blood replaced with a new coating of the man's blood that she just killed. She licked her fingers tasting the blood on her hands and then spit it out, "Yuck, bastard ruined the Boomer's blood taste." She said to herself, "He didn't have long anyway. Guy had cancer, probably would have been dead by tomorrow."

Outside, things were starting to calm down...sorta. The locust were retreating, but Cole and Baird were not letting up.

"Go back to Hell you ugly fucks!" Baird shouted while firing his Lancer."

"Too bad for you mother fuckers!" Cole shouted, "The Cole Train never stops what he starts until he's done! WHOO!" Only a Grenadier remained from the retreat and was shot in the legs. Marcus caught up to it and kicked it over so that it looked up at him. Marcus slammed his saw into the Grenadier's chest and revved it, digging in until it stopped squirming.

"That's the last of them." Anya reported while approaching them.

"Great, let's go see how badly the bastards ruined our day." Baird commented. The others nodded in agreement and headed for the medical wing. Upon reaching their destination, they were met with shock. Not from the various patients, but from the fact that EVERYONE was avoiding one patient in particular.

Marcus noticed who it was, "Hey, is she going to be ok?" he asked Prishe who was sitting next to Fabia's bed.

"Yeah, I...uh...took drastic measures just to get one of these assholes to even look at her. The doctors approached with caution, and only approached to check and treat Fabia then hauled ass out of the area.

"What did you do Prishe?" Baird asked curiously.

"Hey," a doctor approached the group, "this your kid!?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe." Baird replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'll have you know that Hoffman will have her courtmarshalled after I tell him what she did!" the Doctor spat out.

"And that would be?" Baird asked impatiently.

"She killed one of my patients, and threatened me just to get us to save her friend! She was about to die, when my patient could have lived!" the doctor shouted loud enough to get every other doctor's attention, or at least the ones who weren't treating critical patients.

"We'll, then it's a good thing she did." Baird replied proudly.

"What?" every doctor in the room shouted stunned.

"If she hadn't, you dickwads would have let her die." Sam protested, "Probably wasn't her best Idea, but she got you to save her friend!"

Everyone stood stunned asking themselves, 'How they could support something like this?'

Marcus turned to Prishe, "Not gonna be easy to get this to slide by, but if I manage, then you still have to fill out a whole lot of paperwork."

"Fuck." Prishe replied. She turned to Fabia, "At least I saved her, that's what matters."

Baird and Marcus were pacing, "It's been five hours, When is she gonna wake up?" Baird asked and as if on cue Fabia stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha-? Where am I?" she asked.

Prishe placed a hand on hers, "The med room, you got stabbed with a bayonet." Fabia began to sit up and suddenly cried out in pain while grabbing her abdomen. "Just lie down, doctor said it was a miracle you lived and that you'll be out of it a few days." Prishe stated while helping her lie back down.

"Hold up," Anya exclaimed, "A few days!? Something like that would take a full YEAR to heal!"

"The doctor said that while he was treating her wounds, he saw them healing before his eyes." Prishe explained and began to laugh, "You should have seen the look on his face when he told me!"

Baird looked at Fabia, "Mabye...could it be because of a mutation, mabye caused by the Imulsion before we destroyed it?" he asked.

"Maybe," Anya replied, "Speaking of Imulsion, I thought that Locust were heavily infected with it and that was why they died out from Adam's weapon in the first place. Marcus, didn't your father say it still targeted the Locust as well anyways?"

"Maybe some of them were born on the surface during the war and my father unknowingly managed to make the machine target only Imulsion rather than Locust as well and only killed the heavily infected ones." Marcus replied, "But, dad said he wanted that to happen so that neither species would have to die out. These Locust are like the stranded, they know something was and is happening, but all the get is the big picture and not the details. They have no idea Myra is dead, hell they probably don't even know that there is no longer any Imulsion."

"Talk about stupid," Baird commented, "They're moving around underground and still haven't noticed the fact that there isn't some glowing shit on the walls!"

"There you are!" came a voice from behind them, "Why're you all in here?"

"Cole, where the hell did you go?" Baird asked, "We told you Fabia was hurt and you wander off!"

"The com was messed up when you told me so all I heard was 'ass-here-hurt-wing'." Cole replied. Fabia couldn't help but laugh, flinching from the pain as she did.

"Marcus!" called another voice from behind. Marcus turned to see Hoffman approaching, "God damn it Marcus, I leave Anvil Gate to make sure you're all still intact and this is what you get me into?" Hoffman joked.

"Ease up pops, or your blood pressure will kill you before you get any more action." Baird commented.

"Yeah, well that didn't stop me before." Hoffman replied then turned serious, "On another note, we're all going to be evacuated to Anvil Gate. Stranded you can handle, but Stranded AND Locust? This tiny base will be their's by the end if the week!" Everyone nodded except for one person. Baird went to Sam who was in a corner staring at the ground.

"Sam, you ok?" he asked, "I know you unsure about going to Anvil Gate, if you want I can ask Hoffman to take us to Azura instead."

Sam shook her head, "Its alright, I'll be fine." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and they left to prepare for the evacuation. Cole saw this and was dumbstruck.

"Yo Anya, I knew Baird had a thing for Sam and all, But when the hell did they start dating?" he asked.

Anya looked confused at him, "Cole, you're the only one that Baird considers his friend and you never picked up on that!? she asked, "Its been almost three months!"

"Damn, guess you're right now that I think about it, but I'm happy for the man." Cole replied and began to laugh, "Not only can Sam take his sarcasm, she can throw it back."

The evacuation took a week, Delta squad were the last to leave. Fabia had recovred and was helping by moving a few things here and there. She had just finished piling the last box assigned to her when she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist.

"So, how do you feel?" Prishe asked.

"Better, but something's been bothering me." Fabia replied.

"Whatever it is, it can't be worse than the paperwork I had to do." Prishe pointed at the stack of papers in a box that took her two days to fill out after the incident in the med wing.

"Well...never mind, its stupid."

"Come on tell me." Prishe pleaded.

"Well, we just got here a week ago," Fabia replied, "and they're already moving us while we still have no idea who we really are."

Fabia felt Prishe's grip on her loosen, "Your right." Prishe said feeling sad at this fact.

Fabia pulled Prishe's arms tightly around her, "but like I said," Fabia commented, "Its stupid, what matters is now." Prishe placed her chin on Fabia's shoulder, regained her grip on Fabia, and smiled while Fabia leaned her head against Prishe's.

"Well, does this mean I don't have to keep a secret anymore?" Anya asked walking in.

"Mmhmm." Fabia nodded while Prishe looked confused.

"Anyways, the Ravens just landed. The crew will get the rest of the stuff, so pile on." Prishe still held on to Fabia, both laughing on their way to the Raven. In the Raven, Sam was asleep on Baird's shoulder with his arm around her, Anya leaned against Marcus and he did the same, and Cole was talking to Carmine about what they would do to pass the time.

"Hey, what happened to Sam?" Fabia asked.

"Apparently some of the civi's thought they could go back to their old lives of high class and requested a protective escort." Baird replied, "So one thing led to another and Sam had to beat some sense into some of them."

"They were too stubborn, I didn't want to waste time." Sam mumbled falling back asleep.

"That's my girl." Baird said with a chuckle.

Three hours into the flight Prishe was getting impatient, "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"No" Marcus replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How bout now?"

"No!"

"...Now?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PILOT HOW MUCH LONGER!?" Baird shouted very much annoyed.

"We're here." the pilot responded.

"Whoohoo!" Prishe shouted.

Fabia looked out and saw a big fort come into view, "Well, at least we know nothing's getting through without loosing an arm...or head."

Suddenly Carmine's voice caught everyones attention, "Catapult, look out!" A large flaming mass was headed straight for them. The pilot maneuvered the Raven managing to dodge it.

"Fenix to Anvil Gate." Marcus paused for a response listening to static.

"Marcus?" Hoffman's voice broke through, "What's going on?"

"You got a battalion of grubs headed your way!" Marcus responded.

"Marcus, those bitches brought a bigger battalion than the one that attacked when we jacked that Locust Barge!" Cole shouted. Marcus nodded.

"How big is it?" Hoffman asked though the static.

"Well, let's see," Baird replied, "Your order is 3 dozen boomers, 200 Grenadiers, 50 Kantus, 2 dozen Motors and a side order of Catapults. Oh, and did you want your order super size? Cause that's what you're getting!"

"MOTORS!" Fabia shouted. The pilot managed to maneuver around the Motors but got hit by a catapult.

"SHIT! HANG ON" the pilot shouted, "MAYDAY, MAYDAY, KR-22 IS HIT! REPEAT, KR-22 IS GOING DOWN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Defense

"KR-22 is going down!" the pilot continued to shout.

"Brace yourselves!" Marcus shouted as the chopper hit some trees and hit the ground with a loud thud. Prishe was the first to climb out and fell to her knees as she hugged it. Fabia followed but instead of falling over to hug the ground, she fell over to puke.

"I...am not...going on...one of those...AGAIN!" She commented while catching her breath.

"And here I thought I would get used to crashes by now." Baird commented as he helped Sam out of the wreckage, "Ever get the feeling someone's just fucking with us?"

"Enough, we need to get to Anvil Gate to assist in the defense." Marcus commented while getting any equipment he could. Prishe was examining the area when her eyes landed a Retro Lancer and ran over to it.

"Dibs!" she shouted while picking it up.

"Aww man!" Cole remarked, "Hey, where's Carmine?"

"Over here!" Carmine shouted from a distance, "Hey, I think you should see this!" The group ran over to Carmine and were startled at the sight of a Locust creature.

"What the hell is that?" Anya asked.

"Don't ask me," Carmine responded, "Baird?"

Everyone turned to see Baird studying the creature, "Well...it looks like a Kantus," Baird reported, "...but I don't see any Gorgon Pistols nearby, its nails are more like claws, and it seems to have significantly better muscle compared to the average Kantus...like if it adapted to take enemies one on one."

"A close quarter combat Kantus?" Sam asked, "So we call them CQC Kantus?" Just as Sam finished her question something tackled her to the side and held her down with its weight as it savagely clawed at her.

"Get the fuck off her you ugly shit!" Baird shouted as he quickly took the Retro from Prishe, kicked the creature off, and viciously stabbed to death. As Baird finished his assault he turned back to Sam and helped her up, "I'm going to have to think twice if you're just going to let other guys jump on you." he joked earning him a punch in the gut.

"Hey," Prishe called, "This one looks the same as the one we found dead."

"That settles it; we have a new species of Kantus, the Savage Kantus." Baird commented as he regained himself.

"Alright, we've lost enough time already," Marcus commented, "let's move out to Anvil Gate." On command the group began the walk to Anvil Gate, arriving thirty minutes later to a battlefield. The group flanked the Locust and managed to cut a hole in the attackers as they made their way inside.

"Marcus, god damn it, where have you been?" Hoffman asked as they got into the base.

"On a field expedition," Marcus replied, "We've discovered a new variant."

"A new variant?" Hoffman asked surprised.

"Yeah, Savage Kantus." Marcus replied, "They're the same except the new ones have claws and are a lot stronger."

"Got it," Hoffman confirmed, "Alright, now get out there and give'em hell!"

"Let's move it Delta!" Marcus shouted and everyone moved to the walls to join the fight. As they reached the walls Prishe and Fabia took the area above the front doors, Marcus, Anya, Baird, and Sam took the left wall which was being hit the hardest and Cole and Carmine took to the field.

Cole picked up Boomshot as soon as he arrived, "The Cole Train has arrived! You in trouble now bitches!" Cole fired at the heavier units while carmine took down the smaller infantry with a Longshot rifle and chain sawed them with a Lancer if they got through. Back at the front gate, Prishe had taken a Oneshot and Fabia grabbed a Vulcan Gatling gun.

"Damn! Look at all that blood!" Prishe commented happily as she fired the weapon causing a Boomer to explode into tiny pieces. "Hey!" she shouted to a nearby Gear, getting his attention, "Go capture one of them for me, I want to know what one of them tasted like alive." The soldier was shaken up by her comment but immediately shot a nearby Grenadier in the legs, disarmed it, and dragged it inside, all out of fear of what Prishe would do if he didn't comply.

"Prishe, are you serious?" Fabia asked as she continued to mow down the faltering assault. Prishe however never answered her question as the remaining Locust units began to retreat.

"All units, cease fire. No point in wasting ammo." Hoffman ordered over the speakerphone. After a while everyone was helping reorganize the base when a bone chilling cry of pain filled the air followed by a shriek of fear, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. "What the fuck was that?" Baird asked, his question answered as a soldier ran up to Hoffman, scared shitless.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-ir! The- she- I- it-" the soldier shuddered.

"For goodness sake son, spit it out!" Hoffman commanded.

"The g-girl, s-she, she's-" the soldier was cut off as his explanation came through the doorway in the form of Prishe with blood covering her mouth and dripping from her chin as if she had just eaten the biggest BBQ sandwich...but instead of BBQ it was blood. Hoffman looked at her with complete surprise in his face and several soldiers ran for buckets to puke in, many not making it to one.

"Ahhhh, that was good. Who knew Locust Grenadiers tasted so good!" Prishe commented, oblivious to the reactions around her.

Fabia walked in and saw Prishe covered with blood, "Prishe! What happened!? Are you ok?" she asked worryingly.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, just went for a snack." Prishe replied causing Fabia to turn a little green.

"Could you at least clean up after your 'snacks'?" Fabia asked feeling her breakfast trying to make a comeback. Prishe looked down and barely noticed her blood covered clothes.

"Oh, sorry Fabia, I'll get cleaned up." Prishe replied.

"Hey, I'm not going to start getting reports of missing soldiers and bloody rooms am I?" Hoffman asked before Prishe could leave to clean up.

"No, I'm not a cannibal...it's just, for some reason Locust just taste so good." Prishe replied and left the room. Baird approached the area she was standing in and picked up some of the blood that dripped off of Prishe with his fingers and tasted it, earning disgusted looks from everyone.

"So...is it true?" Cole asked still disgusted.

"Well, it actually tastes like candy." Baird replied.

"Really?" a soldier asked.

"OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!" Baird shouted, "I don't know if she fell on her head when she was smaller, but the fact is that she's crazy."

"Oh come on Baird," Sam commented, "We all have different tastes...even if hers is a little weird."

"I won't care as long as she doesn't get thirsty around me." Baird commented.

"Let's just hope she doesn't take a liking to our own blood." Marcus commented earning a few nervous nods.


	4. Chapter 4

"Baird!" Hoffman shouted, "Didn't I put you in charge of Prishe!?"

Baird sighed, "What did she do now?"

"She cleaned out our food supply for the next month!" Hoffman replied. Baird couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I should've warned you about that." Baird said as he calmed down, "She did the same thing at the old base. Hey Prishe!"

"Yeah?" replied Prishe, who was on a beam above them with Fabia.

"Did you save some for me and Sam?" Baird asked. His question was answered in the fact that a two muffins fell on his head, which he caught before they hit the ground. "Sam, think fast!" Baird shouted as he tossed a muffin at her, which she caught with her mouth since she was carrying some boxes of ammo.

"Just keep her from the food unless she's dying!" Hoffman ordered.

"Sorry to say, but that's almost every ten minutes, and from hunger!" Baird replied.

"You'd think she'd gain some weight from eating so much." Anya commented as she approached Baird, "Anyways, Marcus asked me to get you guys. He wants to find out what the hell is going on and end it." Baird nodded and waited for Sam before turning to see if Prishe heard Anya. Prishe whispered something to Fabia causing her to laugh and nod in approval.

"Hey!" Baird called out, "What the hell are you two planning?" Before Baird could react, Prishe let herself fall backwards and on to him, causing him to collapse to the ground. Baird let out a groan.

"Ok Fabia, come down!" Prishe called out and Fabia let herself fall into Prishe's arms, knocking the air out of Baird.

"Hey that's not fair, I'm the one who's supposed to cause him pain." Sam teased as she got Prishe and Fabia off of Baird. "Come on you, we've got to get to the briefing room."

Once the four arrived, Marcus called the attention of those present, "Alright, here's our situation in a nut shell; the Locust are alive and we have no solid idea why. Now as to why I called you here." Marcus turned to a computer screen and brought up a map of the Locust tunnels, "We need to find out where they are coming from, so we're going to go to where it all started. This will solely be a recon mission, so it will be a six man team operation. Once there, we will split into two teams of three and search for any recent Locust presence."

"And who do you plan on taking?" Hoffman asked.

"The team will consist of myself, Baird, Sam, Fabia, Cole, and Prishe." Marcus reported, "Anya and Carmine will provide comm. support."

"Why do we stay behind?" Carmine asked.

"Because I lost two Carmine's in situations like this and I don't want to lose my girlfriend," Marcus replied, "Now the rest of you gear up. We leave in an hour." With that said, everyone left to prepare for the mission.

"Hey Prishe!" Fabia called out after she entered her room, "What do you think? Standard, Pink, or Crimson Omen?"

"Crimson Omen," Prishe replied and handed her the spray paint, "it looks so much better than the others."

"Why?" Fabia asked curiously.

"Standard is cool, but a little too empty," Prishe replied, "and pink is just too damn bright. Sure as hell won't match the blood that you'll get on it."

"Sam!" Baird called out, "Have you seen my Lancer?"

"What do I look like, your personal armory?" Sam replied, "Check under your bed, the damn thing is like a teddy bear to you." Baird kneeled down and checked below the bed.

"Oh, what do you know." Baird commented, "You were right...you're not going to say that there is a killer girl behind me now, are you?"

"Umm..." Sam was about to say yes when someone beat her to it.

"RAWR!" Prishe yelled playfully as she jumped on Baird's back.

"Hey, why do you get all the fun?" Fabia asked coming through the door way.

"Ok, hop on!" Prishe replied.

"What!?" Baird fell to his knees as Fabia jumped onto Prishe's back, "Get the hell off of me!"

"Nope." Prishe replied as both Fabia and herself laugh at his predicament.

"Baird, did you go and adopt Fabia now!?" Sam teased.

"I didn't adopt anyone!" Baird snapped, "Now get the hell off me or I swear I'll- !"

"Enough!" Marcus ordered from the doorway, "We've got a mission people, so let's move it!" Marcus continued down the hallway as Cole entered Baird's room.

"Yo, what did you guys do?" Cole asked, "Marcus looks like he's really pissed."

"I'll say." Baird replied, now lying on the ground with the two teens sitting on his back.

"Should I even ask?" Cole asked.

"That depends." Sam replied, "Do you want the sad explanation, the real explanation, or the funny explanation?"

"Give me the funny one." Cole commented with a chuckle.

"Baird's daughter and her girlfriend decided to get a piggyback ride from him and now he's on the floor." Sam explained.

"What the hell is the real explanation!?" Baird asked annoyed.

"The same thing." Sam replied.

"Oh, ha ha." Baird commented sarcastically and pushed Prishe and Fabia off of him, "Are you two even ready yet?"

"Yep." Fabia replied, "We've got Lancers cleaned and loaded, three frags, four mags (five if you include the ones already loaded), Combat Knifes, Retros, and a Torque Bow (which we managed to fit into the gun holsters for our pistols, not without modifications though)."

"What do you mean with modifications?" Sam asked.

"We tore the holster and made it clip on for easy transport." Prishe replied.

"Anyways, you guys should see Carmine." Cole commented, "He's dying from just sitting at his seat!"

In the comm. room, Anya was getting familiar with the changes that took over since she was last there and Carmine was pacing.

"You know, if you keep doing that, Hoffman is going to chew you out for landing on the first floor." Anya commented.

"I'm just not used to comm. support." Carmine replied, "I'm used to being out there and covering my comrades."

"You're not the only one who can fire a gun." Anya commented, "Now get rid of the helmet, sit down, and relax for now."

"Fine...I'll do it, except my helmet." Carmine commented.

Outside, Marcus was looking for Dizzy while Baird and Cole played rock, paper, scissors.

"Oh, come on!" Baird shouted, "There's no way you could win five times in a row!"

"The Train's just got the moves baby." Cole replied.

"No, Baird is just bad at these kind of games." Sam teased.

"Hey," Marcus called out, "Where's Fabia and Prishe?"

"Here!" Fabia called from above before she dropped onto his shoulders.

"Oh, there's Fabia," Marcus commented, "and Prishe?"

"WEEEE!" Prishe cried out as she fell on top of Baird, slamming him into the ground, "Here I am!" Baird simply groaned in pain.

"Alright," Marcus called out once everyone piled on to the big rig, "when we get there we will split into two teams. Delta One will consist of myself, Fabia and Cole. Delta Two will be Sam, Baird, and Prishe. Check in every fifteen minutes and if you find something, call it in right away. Are we all ready?"

"I'm ready!" Fabia replied.

"I'm excited!" Prishe cried.

"I'm sore..." Baird whined.


End file.
